Advances in technology have led to the development of three-dimensional (“3D”) printers that are capable of creating a physical object from a digital model. The physical object can be of almost any shape or geometry and may be formed under computer control by laying down many thin layers of material in succession. Users may use information handling devices (“devices”), for example, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet devices, and the like, to construct, edit, and visualize the digital model prior to printing the corresponding physical object.